


My Fingers Get Lonely

by kipp_enz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Clumsy Cyrus Goodman, Flirty Cyrus Goodman, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipp_enz/pseuds/kipp_enz
Summary: TJ and Cyrus walked in the park, hands brushing together at their sides.  When TJ's hand gets a little too close, he looks down, embarrassed, to see that Cyrus is wearing mittens, not gloves.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	My Fingers Get Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a week after Andi's party. The bench scene never happened but everything else did.
> 
> This is the first thing I'm publishing pls don't be mean :)

**Third Person POV: Cyrus’ Perspective**

Cyrus and TJ walked alongside each other, unusually close as always. Cyrus was talking about the beauty of snowflakes while TJ listened intently. “You really don’t mind me babbling on about snow? I feel like it would be kind of annoying.” “No, it’s nice,” TJ responded. “You’re excited about it so I’m glad to listen.”

Cyrus smiled to himself. TJ really was the best. He let him talk about whatever he was excited about without becoming annoyed or bored. He was always so polite and pushed Cyrus out of his comfort zone in the best way. He was very cute which was a plus, and he was always focused on Cyrus. So much so that Cyrus had considered the idea that TJ could like him back. After confiding in Buffy about his crush, she had told him she had the same idea.

Their hands were brushing lightly as usual, covered by gloves to protect from the cold. In one instance, TJ’s hand came even closer to Cyrus’ hand than before. He looked down, embarrassed, and saw that Cyrus was wearing mittens, not gloves. “Cyrus, are you wearing mittens?” he asked jokingly. “Do you want gloves, because I can get you gloves.”

“I like mittens,” Cyrus responded matter-of-factly. TJ was taken aback. “But, gloves do everything mittens do, and you can actually _move_ in them.” Cyrus couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he said, “My fingers get lonely…”

“That’s our only justification, your _fingers get lonely?_ Cyrus,”

“Just let me live my pathetic, mitten-y life,” Cyrus said, trying to sound annoyed.

**TJ’s POV**

“You’re ad- insane, Cyrus… You’re inane,” I said. Oh wow. I almost said it. _Adorable. I almost called him adorable._ Cyrus could _not_ find out that I think he’s adorable. At least not yet. But over the past few weeks I had noticed Cyrus getting closer, almost “testing the waters” if you will. The other day we were in his room watching TV while sitting on his bed, and I swear I saw him inch toward me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a small snowball hit the side of my arm. I turned to look at Cyrus and called, “That’s all you've got, Underdog?” At that moment, a colossal snowball came crashing into my chest.

“That was just the decoy, Teej. You gonna throw one back, or what?” “Oh, you’re on!”

We chased each other around the park, hurling snowballs left and right. My throws were a little more accurate than his, so after a while he wanted to call a truce. I ran over to him, and without thinking, swang my arms around him from behind, pulling him close to my chest and spinning him around in the air. A few seconds later, when I realized we were probably closer than we had ever been before, I let go and pulled my arms away in panic.

He looked up at me. “You know, you could have left your arms there longer, I wouldn’t have minded.”

Did he just--what? I froze.

“ _Cyrus_ …” I said skeptically. Panic struck his face. “Uhhh… let’s go sit on the rocks, yeah? That sounds fun,” he blurted out. I paused. “Yeah… we can… do that… um...”

* * *

We sat down on the flat rocks lining the pond. Cyrus still seemed a little off from earlier. Maybe he thought I was uncomfortable with what he said because I didn’t respond right away. That was just about as far from the truth as it could get. I didn’t respond because I thought he was flirting with me. I still think he was. So I decided to try it back to see what he would do.

We had our legs swung over the edge of the rocks so I used my foot to kick his a little. Then he kicked back and giggled. I love that giggle. We continued this for a minute or two, laughing and muttering to each other the whole time, until Cyrus stopped, distracted by the snow.

“Look at the snowflakes, they’re so pretty,” he said, taking his mittens off and setting them on his lap to catch some on his hand. We leaned forward to look at them up close.

“Wow, that one’s really pretty,” I said, still extremely close to Cyrus. It startled him and he jumped, dropping his mittens in the ice cold pond. We sat there, staring at the pond with our jaws dropped. After a second we burst into laughter.

“Well now what do we do?” I asked. “I can go without, it’s fine," he said. “Cyrus, it’s like, 20 degrees out, you need gloves, or mittens I guess.” He sighed, smiling a little.

“Here, take one of mine, that way we each have one.” I handed him the glove and he put it on and flexed his fingers. “It’s huge!’ he said in wonderment. I snorted.

“Wait, what about the other hand? Now we both have one glove but two hands.”

I made a bold decision. From what I noticed last week, what he said earlier, and our little game of footsies, I was pretty sure he liked me. I could always be wrong, but considering everything that had happened, I figured it was worth a try.

“Well, are… your fingers still lonely?” I said shakily, inching my hand toward his. His smile dropped and his mouth was wide open. He looked down at our hands.

“TJ, what are you implying…” he asked hesitantly.

I was… um… saying that, if you wanted, you know… maybe we could… or not... I just-” “Teej,” he said calmly. “I’d love to.” A warm smile grew on his face and his eyes sparkled.

I took his hand and started to intertwine our fingers, him reciprocating the action.

I exhaled, feeling overwhelming relief. Cyrus scooted himself closer to me and looked over. “Hi,” he said timidly. I chuckled. “Hi.”

We sat there for a second until I broke the silence. “So…”

He looked up again. “I guess this means you like me too?” “Yeah.” “Cool.”

Cyrus looked out at the pond and leaned his head against me, and I started to stroke his hair. The silence in the park was peaceful, and we were alone, so I planted a small kiss on the top of Cyrus’ head.

Cyrus smiled and looked up at me saying, “By the way, I think I’m adorable too.”

I choked. “You… heard that?” “Yep,” he responded. “Is that… bad?” “No, actually. I’m glad you heard it.”

“And I’m glad I wore mittens today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
